


Ring

by HolySticks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 105 words, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Rings, Wordcount: 100, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySticks/pseuds/HolySticks
Summary: Stick a ring on it.





	Ring

With your ring glimmering in the firelight of him. With your soul glowing with health, love, and completeness.   
“Love?” you call, stepping up behind him. Pressing your chest to his bare back. The flames not burning you one bit, in fact you can almost pretend that little flames don’t skirt up around your arms from the sides. Finally, your own personal bonfire.   
He hums a silent question as you lean into him, the vibrations of his voice traveling through your entire body. Shaking your heart and making it heavy with adoration.  
“I love you,” you mutter as you lean over his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good day and wanted to share the love! <3
> 
> What song(s) were you listening to while reading? What song did this remind you of?  
> (And as always. Tab didn't work.)


End file.
